Regret
by Ren18
Summary: Tanjirou dan Giyuu sudah menjalin suatu hubungan selama satu tahun. Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika Giyuu tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama dan tidak bisa melupakan Sabito yang telah tiada?


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Pairing : Giyuu x Tanjirou, Sanemi x Tanjirou.**

A/N : Baru kali ini saya buat triangle love? Sepertinya dibaca dari summary nya sudah jelas akan seperti apa ceritanya. Entah apa yang merasuki saya hingga membuat cerita ini.

Happy reading.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di musim semi. Tanjirou baru saja kembali dari misinya. Setelah kekalahan Muzan, iblis-iblis yang merupakan sisa peninggalan Muzan harus dimusnahkan. Untuk itu beberapa pembunuh iblis ditugaskan dalam misi tersebut. Meskipun Tanjirou sudah menjadi pilar masih terlihat luka lecet dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sudah satu minggu ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Giyuu. Tanjirou selalu merindukan pria itu bahkan ketika dalam misi. Walaupun Tanjirou tahu Giyuu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya. Terkadang ia berharap hidungnya ini tidak memiliki tingkat penciuman yang tajam. Sehingga ia tidak perlu mengetahui kenyataan setiap kali berbicara atau berada di sisi Giyuu.

Tanjirou ingin sekali langsung menemui Giyuu. Akan tetapi, lukanya harus dirawat terlebih dahulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati area butterfly estate. Terlihat Kanzaki yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang. Kanzaki yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang di butterfly estate, menghentikan kegiatannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada pengunjung pagi ini.

"Tanjirou-san! Apa kau terluka lagi?"

"Hanya luka ringan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Kanzaki dengan senyuman.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Kanzaki, ia menarik tangan Tanjirou dan menuntunnya ke dalam salah satu kamar di butterfly estate. Tanjirou duduk di salah satu ranjang yang dekat dengan Jendela. Ia dapat melihat pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya dan kupu-kupu yang terbang menghiasi halaman itu.

Kanzaki mengambil salah satu obat yang akan ia oleskan pada beberapa bagian tubuh Tanjirou yang terluka. Obat itu dioleskan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau selalu kembali dalam keadaan terluka." Kanzaki menatap Tanjirou tanpa ekspresi. Akan tetapi, Tanjirou dapat mencium aroma yang kelam dari kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak hati-hati saat melawan salah satu iblis. Akan aku usahakan berikutnya aku tidak akan terluka lagi!"

"Ya, aku menantikan itu. Ini ambil obat ini dan kau bisa menggunakannya saat misi mu yang berikutnya." Kanzaki memberikan obat itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Tanjirou tersenyum melihat tindakan Kanzaki.

"Terima kasih, Aoi-san. Apa aku bisa menitipkan Nezuko di sini? Ia butuh istirahat setelah perjalanan yang panjang."

"Tentu kau bisa membawanya ke ruangan yang biasanya."

Tanjirou mengucapkan terima kasih lagi kepada Kanzaki dan segera melangkahkan kakinya membawa Nezuko ke dalam salah satu kamar tempat di mana ia bisa beristirahat. Kanzaki menatap kepergian Tanjirou.

.

.

Nezuko keluar dari kotak dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang terletak di kamar itu. Tanjirou menutup gorden untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk. Ia menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan lembut. Nezuko tersenyum senang dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang. Aku berharap Tamayo-san segera menemukan obat untuk mu."

Nezuko hanya bergumam menanggapi pernyataan kakaknya. Tidak lama kemudian Nezuko tertidur, selimut Tanjirou baringkan untuk melindungi adiknya dari udara dingin. Setelah memastikan Nezuko tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar Nezuko dan menuju water estate.

.

.

.

Water estate benar-benar tenang, nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang dalam bangunan itu. Tanjirou berjalan mendekat dan ia membuka salah satu pintu yang merupakan kamar sang pilar air. Giyuu masih tertidur di atas futonnya, walaupun matahari sudah bersinar terang di luar sana.

"Giyuu-san."

Giyuu sedikit menggeliat dari tidurnya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Sabito..."

Mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Giyuu. Tanjirou dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Giyuu sedang bermimpi tentang Sabito. Tanjirou pernah bertemu dengan Sabito, akan tetapi, ia belum menceritakan hal itu pada Giyuu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh rambut hitam Giyuu yang tergerai, mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

"Giyuu-san kau harus segera bangun."

Mata biru itu terbuka, kantuk masih menguasai Giyuu. Tangan yang hangat dapat Giyuu rasakan. Akhirnya Giyuu bangun dari tidurnya dan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi Giyuu-san." Nada ceria dan semangat Tanjirou lontarkan kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu menatap Tanjirou dan bangkit berdiri mengganti pakaiannya. Tanjirou hanya menatap kepergian Giyuu hingga ia menghilang di salah satu ruangan dalam rumah itu.

.

.

Sarapan sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja itu. Kepulan asap dapat terlihat dari salah satu masakan yang disiapkan oleh Tanjirou. Salmon adalah salah satu menu yang Tanjirou siapkan. Ia mengetahui makanan favorit Giyuu dari Shinobu-san. Ketika suatu hari bertanya makanan apa yang Giyuu sukai dan Shinobu-san menyarankan makanan itu kepadanya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang hanya suara sumpit yang menemani kegiatan makan mereka. Makan pagi itu berlangsung singkat dan Tanjirou membereskan peralatan makanan yang baru saja mereka gunakan. Giyuu duduk menghadap ke arah halamannya dan Tanjirou datang membawa ohagi dan dua gelas teh hangat.

Gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Giyuu membuat Tanjirou kaget dan menumpahkan seluruh isi nampannya. Terdengar suara gelas dan piring yang pecah. Bibir Giyuu segera mengklaim bibir Tanjirou tanpa ampun.

"Gi-Giyuu-san!"

Ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar beban berat Giyuu yang berada di atasnya semakin membuat Tanjirou tak tenang. Saliva mengalir melalui celah bibirnya. Tanjirou berusaha mendorong dada Giyuu memberinya isyarat untuk menjauh sebentar. Lima menit itu terasa sangat lama bagi Tanjirou. Ia segera menarik napas sebanyak mungkin, air mata mengalir melalui kedua matanya.

"Apa dengan seperti ini kau masih mencintaiku?"

Tanjirou menatap Giyuu yang berada di atasnya. Giyuu hanya menatapnya dengan tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menunjukkan kekosongan.

"Aku tetap mencintai mu Giyuu-san, seperti apa pun kau memperlakukan ku. Aku menerima mu apa adanya." Tanjirou tersenyum sambil menghapus bekas air mata dikedua pipi dan matanya.

Giyuu bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaan adik satu perguruannya itu. Giyuu tidak berniat menerima perasaan Tanjirou saat itu. Akan tetapi, semua itu runtuh ketika senyuman yang Tanjirou tunjukkan padanya, tatapan matanya dan semu merah dikedua pipinya mengingatkannya pada Sabito. Tanpa sadar Giyuu menjawab 'Ya' pada pernyataan cinta Tanjirou.

Tanjirou tersenyum secerah matahari ketika mendengar hal itu dari mulut Giyuu. Hari itu musim semi dan Giyuu ingat kejadian itu. Giyuu mendekatkan dirinya pada Tanjirou dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Ciuman kali ini lembut dan tidak terburu-buru seperti sebelumnya. Tangan Giyuu bergerak merayap masuk ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan Tanjirou. Meraba bagian perut dan punggungnya. Terdengar suara desahan tertahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tanjirou.

Kancing pakaian pembunuh iblisnya sudah terlepas sepenuhnya. Tangan Giyuu tepat berada di samping untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Diperhatikan Tanjirou yang berada di bawahnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah, bekas saliva masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya, napasnya memburu karena perlakuan Giyuu pada tubuh Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou, bagaimana rasanya disentuh oleh ku? Apa rasanya menyenangkan?"

Rasanya seperti seluruh darah dalam tubuh Tanjirou merembes keluar. Ia tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang dapat ia rasakan kecuali perasaan jijik yang membanjiri nya.

_"Apa aku benar-benar terlihat rendah di mata mu, Giyuu-san?" _Batin Tanjirou.

Saat Tanjirou akan membuka mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu, burung gagak Tanjirou menyerukan misi berikutnya untuknya.

"Tenggara di sebelah Tenggara cepat ada iblis di sana."

Burung gagak itu bertengger tepat di jendela kediaman pilar air. Tanjirou yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya mendorong bahu Giyuu pelan dan merapikan bajunya yang sempat berantakan. Ia bangkit dan pergi dari kediaman pilar air tanpa sepatah kata. Burung gagaknya terbang mengikuti tuannya menunju ke arah Tenggara.

.

.

Malam setelah ia selesai menjalankan misi, Tanjirou bingung mendapati dirinya tidak bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia lagi dan lagi terbaring di atas lantai bertatami menatap kosong langit-langit ruangannya. Tanjirou sama sekali tidak ingat telah meninggalkan pesta dengan para pilar lainnya. Belakangan ini Genya selalu memintanya untuk istirahat dan ketika ia bercermin. Apa yang dikatakan Genya benar ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak kejadian itu, tidak ada surat, tidak ada percakapan, tidak pernah bertemu, ataupun berada dalam satu misi yang sama. Tanjirou dengan misinya begitu pula dengan Giyuu. Hanya saja hari itu sedang dalam pelatihan pembunuh iblis untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka. Seluruh anggota pembunuh iblis berpartisipasi dengan pilar sebagai guru mereka.

Di pagi hari pertengahan musim semi hal yang tidak diduga Giyuu tiba. Burung gagak Tanjirou terbang menuju ke arahnya, terlihat kertas yang terlipat rapi di kaki burung itu. Setelah Giyuu mengambil kertas itu, burung itu pergi tanpa menunggu Giyuu memberikan surat balasan.

Surat itu tertulis.

_Semoga kau dalam keadaan sehat Tomioka Giyuu-san. Aku berharap kau dapat meluangkan waktu walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku ingin kau menemui ku di jembatan dekat dengan kediaman mu. Tepat pukul 10 pagi, aku menunggu mu._

_Tertanda Tanjirou Kamado._

Singkat tanpa basa basi sangat berbeda dengan surat yang selalu Giyuu terima dari Tanjirou.

_"Pukul 10? 1 jam menuju waktu perjanjian."_

.

.

Tanjirou tiba lebih awal, ia tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya apakah Giyuu akan datang atau tidak. Ini bukan idenya untuk memberi surat kepada Giyuu. Ide ini merupakan ide Shinazugawa Sanemi, Genya, dan Shinobu. Tanjirou cukup bingung ketika ia sedang berlatih dengan pilar angin yang satu itu. Sanemi mengetahui segalanya termasuk hubungan nya dengan Giyuu.

**3 hari yang lalu.**

_"Dari mana kau mengetahui itu Shinazugawa-san?"_

_"Dari Genya. Tutup mulut mu dan dengarkan aku baik-baik."_

Tanjirou segera diam dan mendengarkan Sanemi dengan seksama.

_"Aku kasihan kepada bocah seperti mu. Untuk itu aku datang memberikan pertolongan kepada mu. Jangan salah paham aku melalukan ini karena Genya meminta ku."_

Tanjirou menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan tersenyum melihat betapa Sanemi menyayangi adiknya yang satu itu. Tanjirou memang kerap kali mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Genya termasuk kejadian yang menimpanya satu bulan yang lalu. Padahal ia sudah memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal itu. Akan tetapi, Tanjirou saat ini dapat mengerti kenapa Genya menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Shinobu dan Sanemi.

_"Tulis surat kepada Tomioka dan katakan padanya kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Akhiri hubungan mu dengannya saat itu juga. Jika kau melihat dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika aku mencium mu. Apa kau mengerti?"_

Tanjirou yang mendengar hal itu terkejut.

_"Tunggu sebentar Shinazugawa-san! Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu.__ Kau mengenal Giyuu-san bukan? Memangnya reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia tunjukkan ketika ia melihat ku bersama mu. Ia akan langsung pergi begitu saja dan aku akan semakin terlihat buruk dihadapannya."_

Sanemi terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tanjirou. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

_"Ide ku ternyata lebih buruk dari ide Kochou."_

Tanjirou semakin bingung dibuatnya.

_"Yang tadi itu adalah ide mu Shinazugawa-san?"_

_"Kau tidak perlu tahu rencana ini. Tetap temui Tomioka dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Dan kau putuskan saat itu juga apa yang menjadi pilihan mu."_

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sanemi pergi dan menyentuh pelan kepala Tanjirou.

.

.

Tanjirou mengingat kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Kepalanya semakin pusing memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sanemi. Tanjirou melihat ikan yang berenang melintasi jembatan tempat ia berdiri. Ikan itu berenang dengan bebas seolah tidak memiliki beban.

Aroma yang tidak asing melewati indra penciuman Tanjirou. Ia tersenyum sendu melihat Giyuu datang menemuinya. Tanjirou berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Tanjirou berjalan di depan Giyuu, senyuman merekah di wajahnya melihat bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya.

"Kau tahu Giyuu-san, aku senang bertemu dengan mu hari ini. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan."

Terdapat jeda hening setelah Tanjirou berbicara. Tanjirou menghentikan langkahnya dan Giyuu mengikutinya. Terdapat jarak empat langkah di antara keduanya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan Sabito-san, di gunung tempat aku berlatih dengan Urokodaki-san. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu kalau Sabito-san saat itu sudah tiada. Aku tidak menyadari hal itu."

Giyuu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut setelah mendengar cerita Tanjirou. Saat Giyuu akan mengatakan sesuatu suaranya tercekat.

"Dengarkan cerita ku ini sampai selesai. Aku berharap kau tidak keberatan." Kata Tanjirou lirih.

Giyuu kembali mendengarkan Tanjirou dengan seksama. Angin musim semi berhembus kencang.

"Saat itu musim dingin, ia melatih ku agar aku bisa memotong batu besar sebagai syarat untuk aku bisa mengikuti seleksi akhir. Ia melatih ku selama 6 bulan. Ia juga bercerita tentang seseorang yang dahulu merupakan teman baiknya. Ya, itu adalah kau Tomioka-san. Kalau tidak ada Sabito-san yang menolong ku saat itu, aku tidak akan berada di sini. Sama seperti kau yang diselamatkan olehnya saat seleksi akhir. Sampai akhir ia tersenyum pada ku dan mendoakan keselamatan ku. Ia merupakan sosok yang luar biasa dan aku mengaguminya."

Tanjirou mengakhiri ceritanya. Mendengar cerita itu Giyuu seperti baru saja merasakan tamparan yang pernah Sabito berikan padanya.

"Tanji-

Ucapan Giyuu tertahan setelah melihat Sanemi yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Tanjirou.

_"Apa yang dilakukan Shinazugawa di sini?"_

Tanjirou tidak menyadari Sanemi mendekatinya. Ia terlalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Giyuu dan kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan padanya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Setelah ini kau tidak perlu lagi meladeni bocah seperti ku. Sebanyak apa pun waktu yang kau berikan padaku, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan mampu membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku. Semua yang aku lakukan tidak memiliki arti di mata mu. Selamat tinggal, Tomioka-san." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, panas menaiki wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Tanjirou berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya.

Tanjirou memberikan senyuman terakhir kepada Giyuu. Senyuman damai itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Giyuu tidak nyaman.

Sanemi sudah tepat di belakang Tanjirou, saat Tanjirou akan berbalik meninggalkan Giyuu. Ia terkejut melihat Sanemi tepat di belakangnya.

"Shinazugawa-san?"

Tanjirou terkejut dengan tarikan Sanemi pada dagunya yang membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan hanya kecupan lembut yang diberikan Sanemi pada Tanjirou.

Ekspresi tidak senang tercetak jelas di wajah Giyuu. Sanemi melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Tanjirou.

"Kau tidak berhak marah Tomioka, karena kau sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Tanjirou." Kata Sanemi datar.

Tanpa sadar Tanjirou meneteskan air matanya. Air mata itu mengalir melalui kedua pipinya dan jatuh membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Tanjirou menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isakan tangisnya.

Sanemi menarik Tanjirou perlahan membawanya pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tunggu! Aku belum selesai di sini, kau tidak bisa membawa pergi Tanjirou begitu saja."

Sanemi berhenti dan maju mendekati Giyuu. Tangan kanannya terayun menghantam pipi kiri Giyuu. Darah mengalir melalui celah bibirnya. Tanjirou yang panik melihat itu mencegah Sanemi bertindak lebih jauh.

"Sanemi-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Tanjirou, matanya masih dipenuhi oleh air mata. Seperti air terjun yang tidak berhenti mengalir ke bawah. Sanemi mendecih, amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sanemi menggenggam tangan Tanjirou dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Giyuu melihat kepergian Tanjirou dan Sanemi dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca di wajahnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan alasan yang Giyuu tidak ketahui. Rasa sakit itu melebihi rasa sakit pada pipi kirinya.

Hubungannya antara Tanjirou sudah berakhir. Dimulai pada musim semi dan berakhir pada musim semi.

_"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini lebih awal?"_

Tentu saja selama ini bayangan Sabito yang ia lihat pada diri Tanjirou bukanlah ilusi semata. Itu merupakan sifat mereka yang mirip. Senyuman, sifat, dan perilaku antara Sabito dan Tanjirou. Itulah kenapa saat Tanjirou menyatakan perasaannya ia bisa melihat sosok Sabito dalam diri Tanjirou. Penyesalan tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun. Giyuu meratapi kepergian Tanjirou sama halnya ketika ia meratapi kepergian Sabito.

"Aku memang seorang pengecut."

**End**.

* * *

A/N :

Saya tidak tahu sedang membuat apa, angst??? Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat ini happy end, tapi pikiran yang terlintas pertama kali adalah sad end. Jadilah saya buat yang sad end. Tapi sesekali nyiksa Tomioka yang satu ini sepertinya tidak masalah.

Maafkan saya telah membuat manusia dingin yang satu itu terlihat menyebalkan! Saya buat Tanjirou di sini bucin sangat dengan Giyuu, dasar hormon remaja dan jadilah seperti itu. Semoga kalian suka. Mohon maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini!


End file.
